


Drunk in Love

by pristineparadox



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Missing Scene, Peraltiago, can come under canon divergence, drunk call, post 1x21, sort of a missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineparadox/pseuds/pristineparadox
Summary: Teddy doesn’t know what to say. What do you do in this situation? When your girlfriend’s partner is revealing his love for her while being shit faced drunk?OrWhat if Jake called Amy drunk after 1x21 and confessed his feelings? It's only a shame that Teddy picks up the call instead.Written from Teddy's POV.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 47





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> my exams are about to start again and i am already dreading it ugh. So just a tiny fic for my overly frantic mind. I feel this episode is so underrated. This is truly when Jake realises how deep his feelings for Amy actually are. Also writing from Teddy's pov was kinda fun. Hope y'all enjoy!!

Teddy was having a good day. As much as he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend in Berkshires, he didn’t mind spending it at Shaw’s with her instead. It had been a pretty eventful day and he still can’t believe that Amy lied to a superior..for him. It makes him feel all warm inside. (He knows what this feeling is, it’s love. But he knows it’s too soon to say it, so he keeps his mouth shut for the time being.)

Back at Amy’s apartment, while Amy was in the bathroom room freshening up, Teddy was left alone with his thoughts. He started wondering about how he forgot to call his mom today and that he had to buy groceries and somehow his mind wandered to Amy’s colleagues. They seem a pretty tight knit group, definitely closer than his precinct or any other precinct he’d been to. They all seemed to actually care about each other. He really hadn’t talked much to all of them but it felt like he already knew them enough considering how much Amy talked about them.

Terry and Charles were nice as far as he could tell. Always gave him a smile and a handshake and maybe an occasional small talk. Captain Holt, although a little unexpressive, knew how to lead a precinct and command respect. Teddy understood why Amy was so fond of him. Rosa was extremely scary and suspicious and he doesn’t think he can get along with someone like her but Amy and Rosa have a certain unspoken bond which always makes them look out for each other.

(He knows Gina is there in this group too, but she makes fun of Amy all the time, although Amy doesn’t seem to mind that much. And she keeps rolling her eyes at Teddy whenever he’s around. So yes, he doesn’t like her very much.)

And Jake. The one and only. Teddy doesn’t understand how Jake’s a good detective, but he’s the second best at the Nine Nine as Amy puts it. He doesn’t understand Jake’s work ethic or his maturity level or his eating habits. Teddy once made a comment about the same, but Amy was quick to provide a justification and got extremely defensive about it. Teddy knew not to touch the topic again. 

He doesn’t understand how they work so well together. Jake and Amy’s partnership is one of the best out there. He remembers Charles mentioning once how they are the “Ultimate Crime Solving Duo in all of Brooklyn”, after they cracked a particularly tough case involving a kidnapping of a young girl. That case got them a lot of accolades and his own Captain never fails to mention how Detectives Peralta and Santiago manage to solve cases by the time his own detectives don’t even manage to get the first suspect in. 

(He remembers the shock on his colleagues’ faces when Amy visited him in the precinct one day and Teddy told them that he and Amy were dating. He also vaguely remembers the conversation he overheard in the break room between two of his fellow detectives,  
“Oh man, Wells really managed to get someone like Santiago? She’s way out of his league.”  
“I know right? I am just surprised because I thought Santiago and her partner what's-his name- Peralta? I think? were dating. Saw them at Tactical Village. They work phenomenally together. And they look—”  
Teddy didn’t hear the rest of the conversation and managed to block out this memory from his mind.)

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Amy’s phone ring.  
“Ted, could you check who it is? I’m in the shower.” Amy called out from the bathroom.

Teddy took the phone and saw Peralta calling her, a goofy selfie of him and Amy reflecting on the screen. He doesn’t know why, but the picture, even though extremely platonic, makes him very uncomfortable.

He also wonders why Jake is calling at this time, last he remembers Charles, him and Terry were pretty wasted at the bar.  
“Um it’s Peralta.” Teddy calls out.  
“Could you pick it up? I hope it’s not an emergency.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
Teddy picks up the phone, half expecting Jake saying that he is in no condition to go home and that he needs Amy to drop him off.

Before he even gets a ‘hey it’s Teddy’ out, he hears drunk Jake blabbering on the phone.

“Ammmmyyyyyyy, Amessssssssss. I am so going to regret this in the morning.” Jake continues giggling but it almost feels nervous? Teddy doesn’t really know what to do at this point.  
He is just about to say that it’s Teddy and not Amy but stops himself as soon as he hears the next words that come out of Jake’s mouth.  
“Your smile, Ames, it kills me. And I want you to keep smiling at me everyday. And hell I want you to laugh at my lame jokes that I only crack so you let out a giggle and roll your eyes at me. And that just makes my day. I could hear you laugh at me all day.”

Teddy doesn’t know what to say. What do you do in this situation? When your girlfriend’s partner is revealing his love for her while being shit faced drunk? So again, Teddy doesn’t say anything and Jake starts speaking again.

“I don’t want our partnership to be ruined. Hell you’re the best part about my job. And you’re so beautiful and you’re so kind and you’re so fun. I love what a big nerd you are and how much you care about binders. And I know I’ll never be enough for you, you deserve the world Ames. And I can’t give you that so I just keep myself busy with work.”

Jake’s voice gets shaky now, he hiccups a little, probably because of the alcohol or the emotion but mostly both.

“But it doesn’t make it easier, looking at you with Teddy, laughing. You only do that with me. I want to be the only one who makes you laugh. And Teddy is so lucky. I really hope he knows how lucky he is Ames. Any guy who is with you is really fucking lucky.”

Oh boy. Jake is in love with his girlfriend. And he’s confessing his love to her- or to him rather.  
Teddy suddenly realises that he can’t hear the shower anymore, meaning Amy can come out any second, he spurts out the words,  
“Hey um, Jake, it’s actually Teddy, Amy is in the shower, so.”  
“Oh god, fucking shit. I’m sorry.” Jake quickly mumbles and disconnects the call like nothing even happened.

Amy comes out a second later, hair wet from the shower and wearing pajamas.  
“Is Jake okay?” Teddy ignores the extreme concern in her voice. Now at this point, he could do one of two things. Either tell Amy what Jake said, or pretend that he doesn’t know anything.  
“Yeah he’s okay, I think he drunk dialled by mistake.” Teddy made his choice. Like Jake said, Teddy knows he’s lucky and he doesn’t want to give that up just yet. 

(Few months down the line, when he and Amy are no longer together, he realises that he should’ve noticed the first red flag. The fact that he didn’t tell Amy the truth was because somewhere he knew that if Amy found out Jake liked her, she would leave him for Jake.)

However, right now, he justifies his actions of not telling Amy by making a list:  
1\. Jake was drunk  
2\. He teases her all the time, it was only the alcohol talking  
3\. Okay he might have a little crush (nothing more,he convinces himself) on her but this would surely make their partnership awkward, so why tell Amy about the childish confession and jeopardise her partnership? If anything, he’s looking out for her.

“Oh okay? Are you sure? I think I’ll just text Charles if he’s reached home safely.” Amy says suddenly. Teddy almost forgot she was standing there.

Amy texted Charles and he said that Jake reached home safely. Amy lets out a sigh of relief and finally the crease between her eyebrows is gone.

“So, wanna watch a movie?” Amy says breaking the silence.  
“Sure, which one?” Okay good, that’s what he needs right now, a good movie with his girlfriend so he can forget all about today.  
“I was thinking Die Hard. It’s been a while since I last saw it. Don’t tell Jake though! He will kill me if he gets to know I saw it without him.” Amy jokes but doesn’t wait for Teddy to respond and just puts on the movie.

Well, so much for a distraction. It is only then he understands that if Amy is in the room, it is impossible not to think about Peralta because he will come up in some conversation, be it work, food or movies.  
(Teddy should’ve realised the second red flag right there.)

But for now he says nothing. Just cuddles up next to Amy while the movie starts and hopes for another memory to be blocked out of his mind. 

When Teddy picks her up from work on Monday, he catches Jake’s eye, and they both look at each other like they have some sort of secret. Safe to say, neither Teddy nor Jake tell Amy about the drunken call.

It’s only a few months later he hears the news of them dating, and then being engaged, and he sees them getting married and being so in love. He knows he’s jealous, but he can’t help it. And she’s glowing when he sees her in her pregnancy. He knows he is never getting over Amy Santiago. And like Jake said, any guy who gets to be with her is really fucking lucky. And Jake Peralta is a lucky lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos will make my day! Constructive criticism is always welcome! <3333


End file.
